


No remorse

by Mermaid_Painter, RanmaruKirino3



Category: Inazuma Eleven, Inazuma Eleven: Ares no Tenbin, Inazuma Eleven: Orion no Kokuin
Genre: Angst, Inazuma Eleven - Freeform, M/M, Orion, fluff later on, inazuma japan (orion), more characthers will be added as the story goes on
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-29
Updated: 2020-10-31
Packaged: 2021-03-04 03:14:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,327
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24976678
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mermaid_Painter/pseuds/Mermaid_Painter, https://archiveofourown.org/users/RanmaruKirino3/pseuds/RanmaruKirino3
Summary: Hiura feels like he does not belong to the team anymore, so when he got the chance of a life time he accepts. Afterall his teammates don't care about him, so why should he care about them?
Comments: 7
Kudos: 31





	1. Chapter 1: Do they care?

3rd person p.o.v  
  
Hiura looked out of the window and saw the entire team together laughing and playing soccer, his faced turned into a frown as he saw that.   
He grabbed his phone and checked the group chat to see if he missed anything, like that they decided to meet up only to see nothing.  
  
Did they forget to message him again? after they said the last time that it would not happen again and that they told him that they would message him when they would hang out so that he could join them? did they lie to him or did they really just forgot, it would not make sense because usually people like Nosaka and Kidou would not forget that sort of things.   
  
He sighs to himself as he sees them go back to enter the building, he gets out of his room and walks towards the entrance. Seeing them in the hallway.   
"...Why are you all together?" He asked, trying to sound like he did not know what was going on.   
  
"Oh, we were just hanging out together" Endou said happily, as if he did nothing wrong  
  
"Like a team bonding? why wasn't I notified?" He asked the entire group, his face slightly turning into a frown as he tried not to show how he felt to the group. "Well, we were afraid you would just feel tired because of you know" Asuto said trying not to make Hiura upset as he noticed that he was slightly frowning, "You guys said that the last time as well, I told you guys before if I feel tired I would go back to my room" Hiura said, slightly frustrated and hurt. Just because he is fragile does not mean he cannot do anything  
  
"We will invite you next time Hiura, Promise. Just drop it, its not that big of a deal" Nosaka said with a gentle expression on his face that made Hiura believe him but he was not sure, afterall the team made empty promises to him a lot so who says that this is not one of those promises, the rest of the team left after nosaka said that and nosaka himself also left.   
  
Hiura got a small glare on his face as he utters the words, "That's what you guys say all the time, Try and do it for a change" softly. Not knowing that someone had heard him and was planning something, that would possibly end up with Him (Hiura) betraying the team. Now the male that heard him would have to make some calls in order to try and set the plan in motion, if it gets accepted of course.   
  
Hiura walked back to his room, ignoring anyone who tried to talk to him. If anyone tried to talk to him that is, he got into this and sat on his bed. Looking at his phone, almost wanting to destroy the device because of his anger that he felt towards the team.   
  
He felt excluded, only going to the group activities when they are forced to come together. Most of the time these activities are party's or the normal training.   
  
Hiura often feels like no one cares about him because he is often excluded from things and only hears about kazemaru or kozoumaru that those kind of activities happen when they are cuddling or just hang out which is starting to happen less and less because those 2 kept being included in stuff like that and they were not allowed to bring him to those kind of things because they were afraid he would get tired quickly and stress his body to much, he is not an irresponsible kid. he can take care of himself.  
  
He was just glaring at his phone not knowing that Kozoumaru walked into their room and went to his bed, he checked the time on his phone. trying to distract himself from the aching in his chest that he got whenever he looked at his lock screen , it was a photo of inakuni raimon smiling and having fun in that picture.   
  
Oh how he longed for things to be like in the past, to be close to his 'friends' and hanging out with them, having fun with them and actually feel loved and taken care of. 

To know that no matter what they cared about him and did not exclude him because they were afraid that he might feel tired and only told him to take it easy if he starts to feel tired or light headed as they do not want him to pass out.   
  
To play soccer and actually be happy when playing it, not feeling forced because its painfully obvious that they don't want him on the field because he is one of their weaker links. Even though they have never said it to his face, they might as well do that then try to make it seem like that he does not see the annoyance in their faces that he is the only person they can pass to and that they have to pass to him in order to keep the ball in possession.  
  
Can they lay it out for him even more? do they not realize that he is not a fragile little doll that can only handle a certain amount of activity? why are they babying him so much, its not his fault that he was born with this condition and that he has a fragile body....  
  
Maybe he should go and sleep, maybe that will take his mind off of things when he wakes up. yeah that seemed like a good idea to him and so he changed into his pyama's before he puts the charger in his phone and places his phone away, closing his eyes and falling asleep after a few minutes


	2. Chapter 2: Ignorance and Phone calls

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Will Hiura get ignored?   
> And who is making a phone call?

3rd person P.O.V

Hiura wanted to talk to someone from Inakuni, they knew what he was going on about once he got into a conversation about it. and he was almost certain that the rest of the team would have no clue what he was going on about if he were to talk to them about it, that and he thought that they would only get annoyed if he were to strike up a conversation with them.   
  
He walked around the building to see Asuto, just as he was about to say 'Hi' he saw Austo quickly strike up a conversation with Endou while trying to avoid making eye contact with him.    
  
Hiura walks away with a soft sigh and tries to find someone else, maybe Norika was able to talk to him. She was usually the one who starts the conversation between her and him so maybe he could change that hopefully.   
  
As he walked to where Norika usually was during this time of the day he saw that she was already talking to the managers and he was not going to barge into their conversation, that was rude and he had no clue what they were talking about. even though he was out of earshot he thought that they might be talking about more personal stuff and he did not want to know anything about that.   
  
Iwato was not in the building as he was hanging out with hattori somewhere, wherever that somewhere may be.   
Hiura felt a bit bummed about that because conversations with Iwato where nice and calming and when they were having a full on conversation it could sometimes last an hour because they always had something to add what the other said.   
  
Hiura sighed as he started to look for goujin, even though the male did not know how to lower his voice. Sometimes it was nice to talk to him when he needed someone to talk about Inakuni, and the same thing happened with him that happened with Asuto. Goujin saw him appear he quickly started a conversation with Atsuya even though he (Hiura) never really saw the two players talk to together, tears started to well up in his eyes and he quickly walked back to his room.   
  
He was so confused already. What was happening and why were they acting like this? Nosaka saw Hiura walking through the hallway at a fast pace and his (Nosaka's) face turned into a slight frown, maybe Hiura was just in a bad mood. He will talk to Kozoumaru later, he found it easier to talk to kozoumaru than Hiura although he never really understood why.    
  
Someone else noticed that Hiura was on the edge of crying and smirked before the male (the someone) walked towards his room, he was not going to let anyone listen in on this conversation. It was time to come up with a plan, and he knew just the right person to talk to.    
  
"I have something to report. Something is happening here in Inazuma Japan that you might be interested to take advantage of,"

"Go on, Tell me what I might be interested in"    
  
"They have started to ignore a team member in their team, Hiura Kirina, they have been doing it since the beginning now that I think about it but it has come to the point that they have made him on the edge of tears"    
  
"Where are you going with this?"   
  
"I was thinking, because his team does not seem to care about him. We can get him into Orion, he can be useful with the correct training and proper treatments for his health."    
  
"Alright, but he will get into Orion willingly. No what ifs or buts, if you think pressuring him into Orion would be a good thing, you are mistaken"   
  
"Got it"   
Ichihoshi says as he ends the phone call and he grins, time to get serious and make sure that Hiura joins Orion.    
  
He thought about how he could, maybe show Hiura how much they are ignoring him and whenever he calls them out they make empty promises or try to sugarcoat their words so that he would not get angry?    
or maybe tell him/show him how they are basically telling him how his feelings never matter because they keep ‘forgetting’ to come through with their promises and often don't want him in the group?   
  
Maybe show him CCTV recordings too and videos so that they cannot try and to deny it, after all, he needs to think that his team does not care about him in the slightest and to be honest he (Ichihoshi) does not even think that the team actually care about him.    
  
which makes it easier for him to show Hiura what he needs to show and tell him , how his team does not care about him and how they basically think that he is dragging the team down due to how weak he was.    
  
Setting his eyes on the closed door, a dark smirk appeared on Ichihoshi's lips.   
He doesn't even have to wait that long before he could start. It was now time to destroy the remaining fragments of attachment Hiura had in this team.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ranmaru wrote everything, Im just posting it- Mermaid

Hiura quietly sat on his bed, thankful that his roommate wasn't around yet.  
He wanted to be alone for now.Then again... Wsn't he always? A bitter thought flashed in his mind.  
He missed the days back when he and the rest of Inakuni were still at the island, where he never felt alone and shunned away. But what if they were only staying with him because they felt sorry for him? The thought alone brought another wave of pain in his chest.  
He didn't want to think of his teammates that way, but with the way they were treating him... Tears slowly escaped from his eyes as he slowly fell asleep.  
  
\----  
  
"I just couldn't stand it anymore!" Asuto said "I know he's our childhood friend but he's dragging the team down! He barely scored a goal during the Football Frontier and his hissatsu shoot never even scored a goal!"  
  
"Exactly." Mansaku said, nodding at Asuto's words "The spot should've just been given to someone else. Captain (Michinari) perhaps?"  
  
"That's still not how you should treat a friend though," Kazemaru sighing "True his health isn't at it's best state, but he tries to fight. Not only for himself but also for the team." "Honestly, all of you are just acting like a bunch of disgusting human beings." Fudou shrugging  
  
"No matter how many times I annoy Sakuma, I'd never stoop down to your level." "So you're siding with him now?" Hiroto said, raising an eyebrow "I'm not siding with anyone, but the way all of you are treating him is like a garbage that you still can't dispose of." Fudou said glaring at them before taking Kazemaru's wrist and dragging him along  
"Come on, Kazemaru. There's no need for us to stay any longer with these bastards."  
  
"At least everyone that's present here is useful." Endou said "Has Teikoku changed your way of thinking, Kazemaru?" "Maybe it did. Teikoku taught me how to care for each teammate. Something that you taught me back then and it seems like you lost it, Captain." Kazemaru said glaring and leaving the dining room with Fudou  
  
"Honestly," Kozoumaru said as he stood up, not having any appetite after all this "I hope none of you would regret what you're all saying in the future. Hiura might still be with us because he loves our team, especially the ones from Inakuni. But once he gets tired and lets go, you all might regret it."  
  
"Regret it? Yeah right. It might be even better if he does!" Asuto said, frowning at Kozoumaru "I'm hoping that I'm dreaming and you didn't just say that, Inamori." Kozoumaru said before leaving as well   
  
Somewhere in the dorms, Ichihoshi was smirking as he watched and listened through the CCTVs. "Good. That should be enough to destroy Inakuni Raimon's little Ice Prince. Especially now that he's in a fragile state... Mentally and emotionally."


End file.
